marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Avengers
The Avengers is an fanfiction series created by Billy2009. The series is a hardly reboot of The Avengers: United They Stand, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and the MCU's Avengers film series. The series is a mix of the Earth-616 Avengers comic books, the Ultimates comic books, The Avengers: United They Stand, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the MCU's Avengers film series, and Avengers Assemble. Synopsis Characters Episodes Voice Cast * Brian Blooms as Steven Rogers/Captain America * Eric Loomis as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Rick D. Wasserman as Thor Odinson, * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket * Colleen Villard as Janey van Dyne-Wasp/Wasp * Chris Cox as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Laura Bailey as Natasha Ramanoff/Black Widow, * Vanessa Marshell as * Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Cam Clarke as Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, * Erin Torpey as Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman * Dave Boat as Ben Grimm/Thing, * Benjamin Diskin as * Gabriel Mann as Dr. Bruce Banner * Grey Griffin as * Colleen Chickenbeard as * LeVar Burton as * Loren Lester as Danny Rand/Iron Fist * Phil LaMarr as * James C. Mathis III as T'Challa/Black Panther * Adam McArthur as * Steve Blum as * Drake Bell as * Roger Craig Smith as * Kath Soucie as * Eliza Dushku as * Freddy Rodriguez as * Rino Romano as * Ron Perlman as * Mark C. Hanson as Abner Jenkins/Beetle/Mach-I * Frank Welker as * David Kaye as * Adrian Pasdar as * Michelle Trachtenberg as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Jon Curry as * Neal McDonough as * Greg Ellis as Fritz von Meyer/Swarm * Peter MacNicol as * Jeffery Combs as * Logan Miller as Sam Alexander/Nova * Caitlyn Taylor Love as Ava Ayala/White Tiger * Danny Trejo as * Dawn Oliveri as Pepper Potts/Rescue * Clancy Brown as Thunderbolt Rose/Red Hulk * Seth Green as * Emmanuelle Chriqui as * Greg Cipes as * Ashley Johnson as * Corey Feldman as * Kevin Michael Richardson as Groot, * Peter Jessop as Vision * Tom Kane as Ultron, * Seth MacFarlane as * Rachael MacFarlane as * Lacey Chabert as * Scott Menville as * Glenn Steimbaum as * Corey Burton as * Hynden Walch as * Matt Lanter as * Tom Kenny as * David Shaughnessey as * Tara Strong as * Ian Hecox as * Anthony Padilla as * Maurice LaMarche as * Claudia Black as * Mark Hamill as * Travis Willingham as * Jason Biggs as * Darren Criss as * Will Friedle as * Steve Downes as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Nika Futterman as Gamora * Kirk Thornton as Him/Adam Warlock * Trevor Devall as Rocket Raccoon, * Moira Quick as Phyla-Vell/Quasar * Danielle Judovits as * David Kaufman as Johnny Storm/Human Torch * Rob Paulsen as * Jennifer Hale as * Deedee Magro Hall as * Michael C. Hall as * David Solobov as Drax the Destroyer * Jason Spisak as * Jesse McCartney as * Benjamin Bratt as * Alan Tudky as * Ben Schwartz as * John DiMaggio as * Armin Shimmerman as * Anthony Ruivivar as * George Eads as * Michael Rosenbaum as * Lacey Chabert as * Miguel Ferrer as * Lex Lang as * Katie Griffin as * Danica McKellar as * Nolan North as * Khary Payton as * Stephanie Lemelin as * David Hayter as * Stephanie Sheh as * Stane Katic as * Yuri Lowenthal as * George Takei as * Graham McTravish as * Crispin Freeman as * Alyson Stoner as * Cree Summer as * Cameron Bowen as * Joshua LeBar as Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom * Anthony Del Rio as Humberto Lopez/Reptil * Eric Lopez as Mark Raxton/Molten Man * Logan Grove as * James Arnold Taylor as * Mae Whitman as * Troy Baker as Loki Faufeyson, * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard, * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Jeff Bennett as * Maggie Q as * Mark Rolston as * Oded Fehr as * Keith Silverstein as * Keith Ferguson as * James Marsters as Scott Summers/Cyclops * Sarah Shahi as * Keith Szarabajka as * Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman * René Auberjonois as * Bill Fagerbakke as Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Brad Garrett as * Chi McBride as Nick Fury * Ryan Porter as Hiro Hamade * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Damon Waynes, Jr. as Wasabi * T.J. Miller as Fredzilla * Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago * Arnold Vosloo as * Kelly Hu as * Nick Chinlund as * Keone Young as * Diedrich Bader as Herman Schultz/Shocker * James Remar as * Brent Sniper as * Kevin Grevioux as Terrax * Adam Baldwin as * Keith David as * Alyssa Milano as * Misty Lee as * Edward Anser as Uncle Ben Parker * John Kassir as * Sam Riegel as * Frank Frankson as * Megan Hollingshead as * Nicole Dubuc as * Jessica DiCicco as * Masasa Moyo as * Dave Franco as * C.C.H. Pounder as * Greg Weisman as * Xander Berkeley as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Ariel Winter as * Stephen Root as * Jacqueline Obradors as * Janice Kawaye as * Thomas F. Wilson as Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro * Andrew Kishino as * Daran Norris as John Jameson, * Deborah Strang as Aunt May Parker * Brian George as * Tricia Helfer as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Charles Duckworth as Hobie Brown/Prowler * Irene Bedard as Detective Jean DeWolff * Elisa Gabrielli as Dr. Ashley Kafka * Dorian Harewood as * Jim Cummings as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter, * James Horan as * Sumalee Motano as * Ashley Blach as * Robert Englund as Sleepwalker * Jim Parsons as Nightmare * Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer * Steven Weber as * Scott Porter as * Eric Bauza as * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Kari Whalgren as * Kari Wuhrer as Maria Hall * Isaac C. Singelton, Jr. as * Bumper Robinson as * Leah Clark as * Dante Basco as * Tia Ballard as * Jake Coleman as * Ian Sinclair as * Townsend Coleman as * Sam Witwer as * Michael T. Weiss as * Eden Shen as * Malcolm McDowell as * Carlos Alazraqui as * Sean Astin as * André Sogliuzzo as * Charlie Schlatter as * Dave Fennoy as * Sean Donnellan as * Dave B. Mitchell as * Gregg Berger as * Jamieson Price as * Lance Henriksen as * Tony Todd as * Andrea Romano as * Joe J. Thomas as Namor * Christopher McDowell as * Richard McGonagle as * Michael Dorn as * Alex Hirsch as * Jason Ritter as * Kristen Schaal as * Linda Cardellini as * Marc Worden as * Dave Wittenberg as * Ray Stevenson as Frank Castle/Punisher * Tamara Taylor as * Mary Faber as * Catherine Taber as * Robbie Daymond as * Tim Curry as * Alan Rachins as Justin Hammer * Christopher Gordon as * Crawford Wilson as * Adam Wylie as * Fred Savage as * Rodger Bumpass as * Amy Acker as * Tara Platt as * Julie Morrison as Melissa Gold/Screaming Mini/Songbird * Richard Newman as * Gray Anthony Williams as * Julie Nathanson as * Mike Erwin as * Teresa Gallagher as * Michael York as * Rachel York as * Molly Quin as * Cedric Yarbrough as * Matt Bomer as * Jonathan Adams as Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man * Seth Rogen as * Gwendoline Yeo as * Cathy Cavadini as * Rachel Quaintance as * Wade Williams as * April Steward as Namorita, * Dwight Schultz as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Jeremy Shada as * Julianne Grossman as * Justin Gross as * Powers Boothe as * David Lodge as * Peter Stormare as * Wil Wheaton as * Elizabeth Daily as * Michael Jai White as * Lance Reddick as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Dan Castellaneta as * Daryl Sabara as * Mikey Kelley as * Christopher Daniel Barnes as * Neil Patrick Harris as * J.B. Blanc as * Udo Kier as * Stephen Stanton as * Robin Atkin Downes as Elim Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Helmut Zemo * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as * Andrea Baker as * Charlie Adler as * Justin Kirk as * Cassandra Peterson as * Carolyn Lawrence as * Bex Taylor-Klaus as * Eric Ladin as * Veronica Taylor as * Scottie Ray as * Wayne Grayson as * Jim Ward as * Marc Thompson as * Grant Moninger as * Kieren van den Blank as Anna Marie/Rogue * James Patrick Stuart as * Zelda Williams as * Michelle Monaghan as * Nick Jameson as Michael Morbius/Morbius * Jensen Ackles as * Sam Marin as * Arif S. Kitchen as * Roger Rose as * Lucy Lawless as * Wallace Langham as * Michael Madsen as * Chris Patton as * Brian Jepson as * Jason Douglas as * Kira Vincent-Davis as * Taissa Farmiga as * Raphael Sbarge as * Max Mittelman as * Alex Kingston as * John Steven Rocha as * Olivia D'Abo as * "Wired Al" Yankovic as * Neil Kaplan as * Richard Epcar as * James Sie as Fin Fang Floom, * Bruce Greenwood as * Nathan Fillion as * Susan Eisenberg as * Sean Maher as * Danielle Nicholet as * James Woods as * Jennifer Tilly as * Ashley Tisdale as * James Cromwell as Professor Robert Callanham/Yokai * Billy Unger as * Ralph Garman as * Paris Berelc as * Kelli Berglund as * Jeremy Kent Jackson as * Hal Sparks as * Tyrel Jackson Williams as * Graham Shiels as * Nicole Oliver as * Jessalyn Wanlim as * Leo Howard as * Ian Reed Kesler as * Derek Mears as * Douglas Tait as * Stan Lee as * Liam O'Brien as * S. Scott Bullock as * Jess Harnell as * Jennifer Morrison as * Jane Lynch as * Cheryl Hines as Stardust * Tamera Mowey as * Jonathan Frakes as * A.J. Buckley as * Michael Ironside as * Alimi Balard as * Susan Dalian as * Liza del Mundo as * Mark Hildreth as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Phil Morris as * Crystal Scales as * Dominic Janes as * Tamara Bernier as * Scott McNeil as * Kimberly Brooks as * Jennifer Pax as * Ian Ziering as * Jeremy Piven as * Virginia Madsen as * Jason Jensen as * Peter Cellun as * Jason David Frank as * Patrick Seitz as * Hoon Lee as * Gina Torres as * Beau Weaver as * Ashley Eckstein as * Courtenay Taylor as * Zach McGowan as * Dimitri Diatchenko as Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo * Tom Wayland as Arthur Parks/Living Laser * Phil Buckman as Ghost * Nikki Cox as * C. Thomas Howell as * Piera Coppola as * Brian T. Delaney as * Tasia Valentin as * Amy Carle as * Dino Andrade as * John Noble as * Sarah Hyland as * Chris Diamantopolous as * Lucien Dodge as * Summer Glau as * E.G. Daily as * April Winchell as * Alexander Polinsky as * Jennifer Martin as * Natalia Palamiads as * Vicki Lewis as * Miranda Cosgrove as * Josh Peck as * Robbie Rist as * David Tennant as * Jim Piddock as * Danny Jacobs as * Bryce Papenbrook as * Cristina Vee as * Carrie Keranen as * Michael Sinterniklaas as * Dan Green as * Richard Green as * Christopher C. Adams as * Jason Griffith as * Karen Neill as * David Zen Mansley as * Donald Glover as * James Denton as * Christina Hardricks as * Alexis Denisof as * Matthew Mercer as * Sirena Irwin as * Matthew Gray Gubler as * Alexander Gould as * Michael Leon-Wooley as * Melissa Disney as * Andrea Romano as * Jason O'Hara as * Jeremy Sisto as * Brooke Shields as * Chris Noth as * Keri Russell as * Kyra Sedgwick as * Paul Blackthrone as * Rosario Dawson as * Juliet Landau as * Christopher Lloyd as * Jerry O'Connell as * Patrick Cavanaugh as * Morena Baccarin as * Diane Michelle as * Bryan Cranston as * Katee Sackhoff as * Max Buckholder as Billy Connors * Kath Soucie as Dr. Martha Connors * Jeffrey Tambor as * Rider Strong as * Laraine Newman as * Pauley Perrette as * Catero Colbert as * Henry Simmons as * Marcella Lentz-Pope as * Kathleen Delaney as * Quinton Flynn as * John Billingsley as Bolivar Trask * Tucker Smallwood as * Jane Hajduk as * Daniel Riordan as * Lean Headey as * Jane Carr as * Michelle Arthur as * Kim Mai Guest as * Laura Vandervroot as * Matthew Moy as * Shelby Rabara as * Zach Steel as * Godfrey as * Toks Olagundoye as * Kate Flannery as * Patti LuPone as * Uzo Aduba as * Janie Haddad-Tompkins as * Roger L. Jackson as * Julian Dean as * Carl Weathers as * DC Douglas as * Parvesh Cheena as * Thomas Haden Church as * Jason Mantzoukas as * Matt Price as * Kate Leigh as * Stevie Vallance as * Lauren Tom as * Alanna Ubach as Liz Allen * Jenny Slate as * Cassie Serbo as * Jim Rash as * John Oliver as * Megan Mullally as * Neil Flynn as * Simon Pegg as * Sterling Knight as * Joel McHale as * Steve Zahn as * Ken Jeong as * Rachael Kimsey as * Jason J. Lewis as * Cloris Leachman as * Dana Snyder as * Hannibal Buress as * Oliver Vapuer as * Stephen Tobolowsky as * Beth Littleford as * Bettina Bush as * David McCallum as * Judd Nelson as * Charles Phoenix as * Kevin Sohon as * Michael Goldstrom as * Debi Derryberry as * David Hornsby as * Jay Baruchel as * America Ferrera as * Chris Edgerly as * Julie Marcus as * Davis Faustino as * Paul Rugg as * Rhys Darby as * Kelsey Grammer as * Steven Yeun as * Amy Landecker as * Jake Eberle as * John Rhys-Davies as * Jayma Mays as * Maria Bamford as * Dominic Catrambone as * Thomas Lennon as * India de Beaufort as * David Krumholtz as * Debra Wilson as * Wayne Knight as * Matt Jones as * Amy Birnbaum as * Darren Norris as * Ted Lewis as * Eric Stuart as * Darren Dunstan as * Jonathan Todd Ross as * Jerry Lobozzo as * Jimmy Zoppi as * David Willis as * Andrew Rannells as * Michael Alston Bailey as * Peter Zaraustica as * Lisa Ortiz as * Caroline Lawson as * Sean Schemmel as * Marc Diraison as * Bella Hudson as * Matthew Charles as * Sebastian Arcelus as * Bella Throne as * Anthony Salerno as * Jill Talley as * Mary Jo Catlett as * Mr. Lawrence as * Lori Alan as * Matt Berry as * Ian McShane as * Bob Joles as * Johnny Depp as * Sara Paxton as * Sebastain Bach as * Alton Brown as * Victorica Beckham as * Kurtwood Smith as * Danny Mann as * Eric Roberts as * William Baldwin as * James Garrett as * Brian Cox as * Taylor Lautner as * Martin Mull as * Jon Cryer as * AnnaSophia Robb as * Krista Swan as * June Angela as * Matthew St. Patrick as * Peri Gilpin as * Jerry Trainor as * Matthew W. Taylor as * Mary Birdsong as * Chris Parnell as * Candi Milo as * Mick Wingert as * Taylor Gray as * Freddie Prinze, Jr. as * Tiya Sircar as * James Earl Jones as * Lars Mikkelsen as * Derek Partridge as * Jason Isaacs as * David Oyelowo as * Sarah Michelle Gellar as * James Hong as * Matthew Wood as * Anthony Daniels as * Bryton Jones as * Billy Dee Williams as * Julie Dolan as * Nathan Kress as * Olivia Holt as * Jeff Bergman as * Togo Igawa as * Frank Oz as * Andre Meadows as * Michael Reisz as * Grant George as * Andy Serkis as * John Leguizamo as * Trey Parker as * Matt Stone as * Bailey Gambertogilo as * Stuart Allen as Category:Billy2009 Category:Fanfictions Category:Series Category:Show